Agitha's BBBFF
by soniczelda nerd
Summary: Twilight Princess one-shot. When Link decides to help the bug princess, Agitha, with finding the 24 gold bugs of the world, She starts to think about the hero and how she sees him in her time with him. And if it could it be something more... Probably not. Suggested by ultimateCCC. Read and Review.


**Hello to my readers. This is a Twilight Princess one-shot that was suggested to me to make by ultimateCCC. This was a very enjoyable fanfic to make, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Link, Agitha, and Twilight Princess as a whole does not belong to me. They belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Agitha, a young girl of 10 years and the self proclaimed bug princess, was sitting on her sofa in her home, or her "castle" as she always called it. She was a young girl with a bit of a strange fascination with bugs. She absolutely adored bugs and the significance they had, though she couldn't figure out exactly why she loves bugs so much, she just knew that she really liked bugs. Suffice to say that not many people would go and see Agitha because of her fascination, but that didn't bother her too much, given that she was used to being alone with her bug companions.

Right now, Agitha looked to be a bit down about something as she looked around her quite empty house, or rather it would be empty save for the very lovely looking furniture on the first and second floor of her house and the big tree that took up both floors, which explains why the second floor looks more like a balcony space than an actual second floor.

Agitha looked down at the floor, letting out a sigh.

 _"I wonder if all the insects that I've invited will attend the ball."_ She thought to herself.

She looked around her home, and imagined all the insects that she was expecting to arrive to be there in front of her. But she didn't invite any ordinary bugs, oh no, they were the golden bugs of Hyrule that she was expecting, all 24 as a matter of fact. She had made the arrangements for them to come, but none of them however showed up.

Agitha kept thinking of all the male bugs with their female partners, having a fun time here at the ball, which made her happy. If there was one thing Agitha liked, it was to see the bugs she encounters to be happy and joyful with their precious lives. All in all, bugs were people too, and they deserve to be happy just like any other person.

Agitha was still day dreaming of her bug friends walking around with their partners, and having a fantastic time. She was so caught up in her fantasy in fact, that she wasn't aware that someone had walked into her home. It was only until the visitor walked up to the bug princess and got her attention when she finally noticed him.

"Um... Hello." Said the visitor.

Agitha broke out of her day dream and had seen the visitor in front of her. Her eyes grew wide like bugs when she had noticed the green garment that the person was wearing. She had assumed this person to have been an insect in itself, but quickly realized that it was a regular living person, just like her, making her giggle.

"...Oh boy! I thought you were a grasshopper!" She said.

The man looked at Agitha, confused by what she said, and looked down at his tunic. He couldn't really see what she meant, but he did know that the garment he was wearing is green. He looked at Agitha again.

"Um... Thanks." He said awkwardly.

Agitha giggled before speaking again.

"But you're not a bug! You're a person!" She said, but took another look at the visitor. "Still, you're wearing those clothes, so that tells me you like bugs too!"

"Well, not really..." The visitor said.

Agitha's smile vanished as she felt worried about what she said. The man saw this and spoke again.

"But it's okay that you thought that. It seemed... Fitting." He added.

Agitha smiled and started to laugh a little.

"Very well then. It was funny." She giggled. Then she let out a small gasp and bowed. "Oh boy, I forgot the formalities! You have an audience with the princess of the bug kingdom. Agitha is my name!"

"What a cute name." The visitor said. "You can call me Link, Agitha."

Agitha felt happy to have Link here with her. Normally, other people would tend to stay away from her when they would see her or her bug friends. She was not really expecting anyone to have come by for a visit to her castle, except the golden bugs that she has invited, but even they were no where to be seen. She was pleasantly surprised, however. Link was the first person to step foot in her home, and without hesitation either.

Link looked around her castle noticing that there was a ladder on the other side of the room, and saw that it lead to the second floor, and just began looking around at how elegant her home was. He looked at Agitha again, who was still smiling.

"I'm sorry if I intruded on you, Agitha." Link apologized. "I can be on my way if I've burdened you."

"Oh no, that's quite alright." Agitha reassured, but she quickly thought to her predicament of how none of the bugs she invited had shown up, making a frown appear on her face.

Link saw her frown and was wondering what she must be thinking in her head right now. She seemed really happy a second ago, and seeing that change concerned Link.

"Are you okay, Agitha?" Link asked.

"Oh! I'm fine. It's just that... Well, I've invited the 24 golden bugs of the world to the ball, but..." She trailed off.

"But what?"

"I don't know if they got lost on the way or what... But they're not here, that's for sure."

Link started to feel a bit bad for Agitha. She wasn't really sad to the point of being in tears, but she was down in the dumps, and that was enough for Link to be concerned for her. He put his hand on her shoulder, and smiled.

"What if I helped them get here?" He asked.

Agitha looked up at Link with a gleeful smile. She was too caught up with the generous offer that he had suggested, leaving her speechless.

"Well?"

"That's so kind of you!" She said excitedly. "If you see them, would you please bring them here to Agitha's Castle? And tell them the princess awaits!"

"Absolutely." He answered, making her even more happy to hear that.

"Oh, boy, if you have a bug with you now, please give it to me. The ball must begin!"

Link smiled at the girl's cheerfulness, finding it more adorable than anything else. He is a traveler after all, he's seen stranger people.

"Actually, I think I may have some with me now."

She gasped and looked at Link expectantly.

"Have you brought a bug for Princess Agitha's ball?"

"Yes, just hold on for a moment."

Link turned to reach for his pouch. He lifted the lid of the pouch with his right hand then stuck his left hand inside the pouch, getting out what she was asking for. It was a bit tricky, what with the many items he has stored in it and the bug itself being a bit jumpy, but soon he got the bug and took it out, showing it to Agitha.

"Here you go."

Agitha was in awe to see that Link had taken out an ant that had a shining green sparkle to it.

"Oh, oh, oh boy! Who's your friend? You're a li'l male ant! Aren't you, you li'l cutie?!"

Link smiled as he watched her take the golden ant and cuddled it to her face before setting it on the ground.

"Oh, boy, thank you so much! I'm so happy!"

"It was no problem. It was something I found in my travels." He told her.

Agitha looked at Link, her hopeful smile never leaving her lips.

"You said you'd go find the other bugs too, right?"

"I'm going to definitely try."

Agitha bowed once more to Link in a respectful manner.

"Thank you again, Link."

Link nodded and with that, he started to head towards the door. Agitha looked at the golden male ant again, watching as it moved around on the ground, then it walked up to her, similar to how a pet would walk up to its owner. She smiled and looked up at Link, and called for him, remembering something before he left.

"Link?"

Link stopped at the door and looked back at Agitha, who was still holding that same smile from a second ago.

"Yes, Agitha?"

Agitha looked down and brought her hands together, intertwining them, and looked back up at Link.

"You're the first person to come see me in a while, and I want you to know that you'll make me very happy if you can bring all 24 gold bugs back for me."

"Of course, Agitha." Link smiled.

"And I want to be able to share my happiness. So before I forget..." She reached in her basket and pulled something out. "I want to give you this."

Link walked back over to Agitha, wondering what she wants to give him. He came up to her and saw that it was a blue cloth bag, but it had a red rupee stitched onto it. She had given him a wallet, bigger than the one he has.

"Agitha... You don't have to give me anything." He said.

"I want to Link. I want to share my happiness with you. And this is the only way I can do so and to prove it to you." She smiled.

Link smiled, taking the bag and got down to her level, smiling just like her.

"I'll try my best finding the rest of the bugs for you." He reassured.

Link headed for the door again and left Agitha's house this time. Agitha smiled, continuing to look at the door after Link had left, then she glanced down at the male ant then back to the door.

" _He was so nice and caring, and he helped this cute male ant get here. If he brings all my bug friends here, I'll be really happy!"_ She thought.

She looked down at the male ant, just imagining his partner right beside him and enjoying the ball together. She started getting very giddy over Link's word to her that he would help bring all 24 of the golden bugs to the ball.

* * *

Days started to go by, and Link had not forgotten his word that he kept to Agitha. Since the day she met Link, and the day he brought the male ant to her castle, Link had brought over more of the golden bugs to Agitha. Right now she had about half of the 24 golden bugs she had requested. She was very grateful for Link's help, she couldn't really believe that he would go through all this trouble of getting the golden bugs for her.

Agitha sat on her sofa and watched as what started off as one bug grew into maybe 13 new inductees to her ball. The male ant that Link had given her the first time had his partner, a beautiful pink golden female ant, and some of the other bugs that Link had brought over too. He brought in a pair of beetles, pill bugs, grasshoppers, mantis', butterflies, ladybugs, and from his recent visit a male snail. She was happy to know she could rely on Link.

" _He's been so kind to me."_ She started thinking to herself. _"He promised to help get all of my bug friends over to my castle. I doubted that he would do it at first, but he brought a lot of my bug friends over. That's so generous of him!"_

Agitha looked around at the golden bugs again, watching as they were together with their partners, no doubt having lots of joyous fun together.

" _I sure am happy that most of my friends are here. I have Link to thank for that too."_

Then she looked down at the floor and started to think of her encounter with Link, and how she believes that it was by chance that she had met him.

" _No one else is like Link. Everyone seems to distance themselves from me, I was always okay with that, but Link is the first person to actually come up to me and get to know me."_

Agitha was too deep in thought that she didn't notice the male and female ant make their way to her. She looked down at the loving pair of ants when they got close and smiled.

"Why, hello, li'l ants."

The male and female ants walked around her feet for a moment. Then the front door had opened, making Agitha look up to see that it was Link, and the ants scurried out. The man in green looked to see that Agitha was already looking towards the door.

"Link!"

"Agitha, hey." He said.

Link went over to the bug princess, being careful to watch his steps to make sure that no bug was in his way, lest an accident were to happen. A very, very bad accident. Link stopped in front of Agitha, smiling at the happy bug princess.

"So, have you brought a bug for Princess Agitha's ball, Link?" She asked.

"Yes, I sure did. Wait just a moment."

Link reached for his pouch, lifting the lid and reaching inside to grab the bug that he had. He soon grabbed what he was trying to get, although it was a bit tricky, like all the other bugs before, but he took the bug out and presented it to Agitha. The bug princess grew a big smile when she saw that it was a pink tinted snail.

"Oh, oh, oh, boy! Who's your friend? You're a li'l female snail! Aren't you, you li'l cutie?!"

Link smiled at Agitha's excitement. Even after countless trips back to her home and giving her a new bug, he was always glad to see her so happy.

"Oh, boy, thank you so much! I'm so happy!"

Agitha took the snail from Link, hugging it close to her. She started giggling and then the green male snail started making its way towards Link and Agitha, seeing that Agitha was holding its partner. Agitha stopped and looked down to see the male snail made its way towards them, then let out a sound gasp.

"Oh yes! We have a pair!" She said.

She looked at the female snail and brought her down to the ground, and both snails started to crawl to each other. Link smiled at the rather surprisingly cute scene between the two bugs.

"Don't those li'l bugs look happy?!"

"They sure do."

Agitha looked back up at Link, getting a bit flustered.

"Hey, Link?" She said, getting his attention.

"Yes, Agitha?"

"Allow me to share this happiness with you."

"Huh?"

Agitha reached in her basket and took out an orange ruppee, and held it out for him.

Link looked at the ruppee then to Agitha.

"Agitha. I don't think I should take that." He told her.

"Link, its okay. I want to give it to you." She smiled.

"And I'm telling you that I don't want to take money that's yours, Agitha."

She looked at Link, confused that he would deny her in sharing her happiness with him.

"It's not that I don't appreciate your kindness, Agitha, but I'm fine just bringing you your bug friends and making you happy. And I don't really need a gift from you or for you to share your happiness through material items. Just seeing how happy you are is enough for me."

Agitha couldn't help but really smile at that, and she put the ruppee away.

"Do you really mean that, Link?"

"Of course I mean it, Agitha." Link smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't really ask for anything when I help others, and you're no exception. I'm just glad to help you as best as I can."

Agitha felt really warm and happy inside from Link being so kind and sweet to her. She felt like Link was a really good person to be around, almost like a brother. Brother? The more Agitha thought about it now, the more she felt that Link was as good as an actual brother.

She looked at Link and started to notice a strong connection with him, the kind that can only be achieved through the assurance and protection from a close loved one.

"Well, I should get going. There's still some things I need to do, and I still need to find the rest of your bug friends." Link smiled.

Agitha came back to reality upon hearing Link talk. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, and thank you so much again, Link."

"Not a problem, Agitha."

Before Link could turn around to the door to leave, Agitha stepped up to the hero and hugged him. It was a warm and comforting hug, one that showed happiness and a caring heart.

Link was caught off guard from the sudden action from Agitha, but he wasn't about to complain in the slightest. He took his arms and wrapped them around Agitha, returning the hug to her.

For a while, they had stood there hugging each other, with the sounds of the present bugs making their buzzing and chatting noises, that almost felt like they were happy and cheering for the two. Link and Agitha were focused on the hug to worry about anything else at the moment.

They soon broke the hug after what felt like hours, but was actually just a few minutes. Link stared at the bug princess, a knowing smile rested on his lips.

"Thanks for that, Agitha. It was... A kind gesture."

Agitha nodded.

"Shouldn't you be on your way?" She asked with a giggle.

Link smiled and patted her shoulder.

"Yes, indeed. Those bug friends of yours wouldn't be able to get here without me." Link laughed.

Agitha laughed too and watched him head for the door, once again being careful of his steps and avoiding the bugs, and left her home. She looked around at the insects that were already in her home because of Link, and looked back at the door.

" _Thank you... Big brother."_ She thought to herself, letting out a big smile too.

* * *

A week had passed since Link's encounter with the bug princess, and by now Link already gotten most of the bugs for Agitha, 22 bugs as a matter of fact. Agitha looked around at her home being nearly cluttered with almost every golden bug there is to be.

" _I can't believe that Link brought all these bugs here to my castle. I think he almost has all 24 here!"_

She smiled, very happy to know that she could be able to trust Link with this big task. At first she was worried that he wouldn't accept it, but was really surprised the minute he showed her the male ant, she had had high hopes from then on. Link had kept his word and had retrieved all the bugs for Agitha, and he only has two more to go.

She watched all of her bug friends go around her home and were enjoying each others company. Then her thoughts went back to Link and what she has been thinking about recently.

" _Link sure has been very kind to me. Not only has he brought almost all the bugs here already, but he said that he was happy to do all this just to see me be happy. He really is like a big brother! I just hope he thinks the same about me."_

Just then, the front door had opened and Link had stepped inside her home. He was smiling, especially when he was greeted by some of the bugs that jumped and flew by him. He went over to Agitha, again being very careful where he stepped, and got in front of her.

"Link. I trust that you were successful in your adventures?"

"I sure was. I also made sure to keep an eye out for your little friends, as always," He answered discreetly.

"Terrific!" She cheered. "You've done an excellent job so far, Link. I don't think I can thank you enough."

"It's really not a problem at all, Agitha. I wanted to do this for you." Link reassured, and then he snapped his fingers. "Oh, right. Before I forget. I've found some bugs for you."

Agitha grew happy to hear that, and saw him reach in his pouch. Grabbing something, he put it in his right hand that and with the left hand, he pulled out another thing and held them in his closed fists and moved them to Agitha.

"You may want to watch them. Their a bit of hectic flyers." He warned.

Agitha nodded and when Link opened his hand slightly, she was ready to grab the bugs if they did start flying. Link opened his hands to show the bugs which were getting ready to fly when the light reached them. Agitha held them in place and saw what they were, and she grew excited when she did. She saw that the two bugs were dayflies, and by the green and pink hue to both of them, as well as the golden tint, they were male and female.

"Oh, oh, oh, boy! Who are your friends? You're li'l dayflies, aren't you, you li'l cuties!?"

Link smiled and Agitha let the dayflies fly around freely. She smiled at the two dayflies and looked at Link.

"They look so happy together. Maybe even one of the cutest pairs here." Agitha said.

Link nodded in agreement, watching the bugs crawl, hop and fly around her home. It looked like an actual lively forest in her house with all the bugs, it also reminded Link of how life was back at Ordan Village and Faron Woods where he would always see a bug here and there sometimes.

Agitha looked back at Link then let out a gasp, glancing at the many bugs around her home.

"That's all 24 of the golden bugs, Link! Oh! This means that all the bugs have made it to the ball safely!"

"I guess so."

"Hee hee hee... And everyone has a partner. They all look so happy...

They looked around at the lively audience of bugs and she was right, they all looked so happy.

"You worked very hard. Your efforts will forever be passed down in the insect kingdom, brave knight."

"I gladly accept the gesture, lady Agitha." Link smiled, playing along with her even giving her a slight bow.

Agitha giggled at the kindness Link displayed.

"Please accept this declaration of honorable citizenship and the momentum that goes with it."

Agitha went to reach in her basket, but Link stopped her before she was able to pull anything out. She looked up at him, really confused by him, and Link just smiled at her.

"Agitha, you don't have to give me anything." He told her, and moved his hand to her shoulder. "I was happy to do this for you. And if it's okay with you, m'lady, I think I'll just take the honorable citizenship. There's no need for a momentum for me."

Agitha looked down at the ground, taking her hand from out the basket.

"Of course. How silly of me."

She looked up at Link, letting out a small smile. Link knew she felt somewhat disappointed from the declined offer, and he patted her shoulder. She looked at him and gave a bigger smile.

"I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything, Agitha. Your kindness and generosity, as well as your bright smile is all the payment I need." He said.

Agitha didn't know what to say. Link really was a great person if he didn't want to get something for his hard work, other than his honorable title. She looked at him, a hopeful look was present in her eyes.

"You truly are amazing, Link. I'm so happy that you were able to help me."

Link nodded, and Agitha thought of something else for Link to do, confident that Link will accept.

"Hey, Link?"

"Yes, Agitha?"

"The ball is about to start, and I was wondering if maybe..." She trailed off, blushing from what she wanted to ask him.

"Yes?"

Agitha put her head down, shaking the nervousness off her and looked at Link again.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to stay? For the ball?"

Link looked at Agitha, not knowing what to say. He opened his mouth to answer, when he looked at the ground, and to his shadow it looked like. He started to talk to himself for a bit, not sounding too happy before letting out a sigh. He looked back at Agitha, who looked at him worriedly.

"Agitha, I would love to stay here and participate in the ball, but I have other important matters I need to attend to." He told her.

"Oh..."

Link saw the sadness resonate from Agitha, and felt really bad for her. She seemed really excited to have him stay, only for him to decline the offer back to her. Link put on a small smile and went to go hug Agitha, grabbing her shoulders and bringing her close to him.

Agitha was caught off guard, but quickly returned the hug, not wanting Link to leave just yet. They remained hugging for a good while, with the bug princess fully calmed and just happy to be with Link.

But alas, Link broke the hug and looked Agitha in the eye, feeling bad for her but he knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry, Agitha. But I have to go now."

Agitha nodded bringing her head down. Link went to grab her chin and brought her head up to look at him.

"Don't be sad, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can to see you."

Agitha was very happy to hear Link say that. She rubbed her eyes of any tears she may have had, smiling at Link.

"Promise?"

"On behalf of the insect kingdom."

Agitha smiled and went to hug Link again and, without warning, gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Link was flustered but smiled at the sweet gesture that Agitha gave him. She broke the hug and watched as Link started headed for the door. Link put his hand on the door knob and looked back at Agitha.

"Take care, Agitha." He said.

"You too, Link." She smiled. "Until our next encounter. Thank you for everything."

Link nodded and opened the door to leave and closed the door behind him.

Agitha looked down to the ground, sad to know that Link had to leave. She walked over and sat on a small rounded table that was white and decorated with a lovely bug themed cloth, and some cups laid out as well a white teapot. She let out a sigh looking at the plate and cup across from her, and was imagining Link sitting right there with her. She let out a smile, closing her eyes and thinking of Link.

" _I wish you were here, big brother Link."_

Some of her bug friends started to gather around Agitha, letting off little chirping sounds. She looked to her bug friends, seeing that they had gathered around her and were keeping her company. Agitha couldn't have been any happier in this moment with her bug friends.

" _At least I have Link to thank for getting all of my friends here."_

Agitha was too deep in her own thoughts however, that she hadn't noticed the front door had opened. All the gathered bugs scurried around, being spooked from the door, and Link walked into her home again.

He looked to where Agitha last stood before he left, and saw that she was sitting by a table, not noticing that he walked in.

"Agitha?"

Agitha looked up to see that Link was at the door. She got up, not believing that Link came back so soon.

"Link?"

Link started to walk towards her, and Agitha went to him as well. When they were close, Agitha again gave Link another hug, but only for a few moments, and let go to look at him.

"Link, what are you doing here? I thought you had something important that you had to do."

Link smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I decided to come back. It felt a little unfair for me to simply just decline your offer." He smiled. "And I also couldn't stand to see you look so hurt and sad. You're like a sister to me, ever since I stepped foot in here and decided to help you."

Agitha couldn't believe her ears. She had waited for Link to come and confess to her that she was important to him. She started sniffling and began to softly cry from the happiness and joy she was experiencing. She wiped her tears away, looking up at Link.

"Oh, Link... I-I'm so happy to hear you say that..." She let out another sniffle and reached into her basket and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes. "I've always seen you... As my big brother..."

"That's great to hear."

"But, even before you volunteered to help me, You were so nice to me... And you cared a lot about me..."

Link grabbed the handkerchief from Agitha and grabbed her chin with the other hand and wiped her eyes for her.

"Well, I'm here now. And that's all that should matter, right?"

Agitha smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely."

Link took Agitha back over to the table pulling out her chair so that she can sit, and he went to the chair across from her. She smiled and grabbed the teapot and poured some tea onto Link's cup and her own. The bugs around them were happily flying and jumping around, enjoying the ball.

With all 24 bugs finally here, as well as Link, her big brother and best friend right here, this would be a ball that Princess Agitha won't ever forget.

* * *

 **And that was the one-shot, I hope you enjoyed reading the fanfic. I really enjoyed making this, especially with Agitha. She's an amazing character in my opinion, though I think I got a bit carried away when I made this, especially concerning Link. Either way, I hope you enjoyed the fanfic, and thank you to ultimateCCC for suggesting I make this, and don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
